


Ruff Around the Edges

by onearmedmechanic



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Dogs, Flirting, Fluff, Handsome Jack - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Rhys runs a dog fostering service, Sort Of, he just cant resist those cute puppers, meet cute, puns, rhys - Freeform, short fic, warrior is a doggo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onearmedmechanic/pseuds/onearmedmechanic
Summary: Jack was just walking back from lunch when a huge form came tearing down the sidewalk, and crashing right into him. It wasn’t a person and whatever it was, was about half the size of Jack and was currently licking Jacks face.





	Ruff Around the Edges

Jack was just walking back from lunch when a huge form came tearing down the sidewalk, and crashing right into him. It wasn’t a person and whatever it was, was about half the size of Jack and was currently licking Jacks face. 

Another form came tearing down the sidewalk and a loud, pretty voice called out, “Warrior,  _ heel _ _!”_ As the dog relented its very wet assault on Jack’s face and retreated. Jack righted himself and wiped the back of his hand over his face, ready to bitch out whoever's mangy dog had just got loose and attacked him. 

That’s when he saw. A young man with a pretty cybernetic arm and gorgeous chestnut hair was currently clipping a leash back onto the collar of the massive Doberman that had obviously gotten loose. The owner gave the leash a tug and stood up, locking eyes with Jack . 

“Oh my god I am so sorry!” The young man rushed over to Jack, the Doberman sitting dutifully at his side as if he were only a statue, the only difference being that his tail was wagging up a storm. He was apparently delighted to have caused this gorgeous young man some grief. “He’s still in the training stages, he slips his collar sometimes. I am so sorry!” The young man explained as he helped Jack get to his feet. “Are you okay? I am so so sorry.” 

“I’m alright kiddo.” Jack let his eyes sweep appreciatively over the young man’s lithe form. He was very cute. “No harm no foul.” Jack put on one of his most charming grins as the young man tucked a lock of auburn hair behind his ear. “Training not going so well?” 

“It’s going fine, he’s a smart dog. He just gets really excited sometimes.” the young man was making conversation and he seemed to be a little flustered. Maybe Jack could get a name or hell, even a phone number out of the kid before he had to be back in the office. 

“That was some neat trick you did back there, princess.” Jack chuckled, crossing his arms. 

“He knows a bunch of tricks, heel is just one of the starters.” The kid looked at Jack to gauge if he wanted to see any of them and Jack nodded his head in a non-committal agreement. The grin that broke out on the young man’s face was well worth the shit he would eat for being late for a meeting. The dog was already sitting so when the young man pointed a finger gun at the dog and let out a “ _ bang _ ” the dog dutifully rolled over and pretended to be dead. Jack smirked as the young man fed him a treat. 

“That one’s one of my favorites. And he does it so well.” the young man knelt down to give the dog some encouraging pats. 

“What’s his name, sweetheart?” Jack asked. 

“Warrior.” The young man smiled, standing up and sticking out his robotic hand. “And I’m Rhys.” 

“Jack Lawrence.” Jack shook his hand. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Jack. Sorry my dog kinda ran you over.” Rhys sheepishly tucked the same lock of hair behind his ear. 

“Like I said, no harm no foul. He just can’t resist a pretty face.” Jack joked and it got a laugh out of Rhys. Unfortunately, Jack’s watch beeped, alerting him that his meeting was starting. 

“Oh, you have to go. I’m so sorry for holding you up.” Rhys looked a little guilty as he dug something out of his back pocket. It was a business card for a dog fostering service with Rhys’ name and phone number on it. The title of the service got a little chuckle out of Jack, _"Ruff Around the Edges"_

“Here’s my card, call me if you’re in need of a dog… or just want to chat.” Rhys smiled and Jack gave a grin of his own. 

“I most certainly will, pumpkin. I most certainly will.” Jack winked and the two parted ways. 

Jack tucked the business card into his pocket with a smile and made a note to have his secretary make reservations.


End file.
